


omegaverse shenanigans with eddie and rufus

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: original works junk [1]
Category: Manipulatore, Original Work
Genre: Alpha Rufus Crider, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eddie Valliere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and then write porn with it, sometimes you just make a canon omegaverse au for your book series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Pinned under Rufus’ firm weight, Eddie allowed himself to submit to his instincts for once and feel safe. Protected. His alpha was over him, scent surrounding him, and he was safe.He relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes and Rufus rumbled approvingly, nuzzling into his neck. He scented at him gently, and Eddie tipped his head to give him more room. Yes, this was nice. This was good.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rufus Crider/Eddie Valliere
Series: original works junk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000287
Kudos: 39





	omegaverse shenanigans with eddie and rufus

**Author's Note:**

> this is just, literally, an omegaverse pwp (sort of) featuring two of my main characters from my novel series, Manipulatore. there's a lot of background info not given so i'm happy to explain bits that need explaining lol
> 
> enjoy some shameless porn

Pinned under Rufus’ firm weight, Eddie allowed himself to submit to his instincts for once and feel safe. Protected. His alpha was over him, scent surrounding him, and he was  _ safe. _

He relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes and Rufus rumbled approvingly, nuzzling into his neck. He scented at him gently, and Eddie tipped his head to give him more room. Yes, this was nice. This was good.

“I like it when you smell so content.” Rufus mumbled, sounding very pleased indeed.

Eddie said nothing in reply, just purred as an auditory backup to the pleased scent, because he couldn’t think of anything to say. He just wanted to be held and scented and loved. He wanted it so badly after the day he had, after the week he had beforehand, and the week before that. And only Rufus could give him that. Only Rufus  _ would _ give him that. He knew plenty of alphas―Ryan, Kylie, even  _ Isaac _ ―but of all of them only Rufus was likely to be willing to just pin him to the bed and surround him with that safety and affection he wanted.

He and Isaac hadn’t been on good enough terms to do that since, well,  _ ever. _ And he didn’t know Ryan or Kylie anywhere near well enough to ever consider asking.

He and Rufus hadn’t been on great terms lately, either, but they’d both been stressed out and pissed off. ‘Rufus’ had been putting in a lot of appearances, Eddie had really been more snapping teeth and snarling than cuddly and sappy, and generally neither one of them had wanted anything to do with each other until it was time for bed. Things were messed up right now. Really messed up.

But now they were getting something of a reprieve for a few days, and even if this hadn’t been the intent when Rufus pinned him down (growling,  _ angry _ ) Eddie was glad with this turn of events. Him not fighting back had gotten through to Rufus and for a second there had been hesitance, but then there was scenting and nuzzling and rumbling.

Eddie couldn’t be more comfortable if he tried.

Rufus nosed again at his neck before laying a lick over one of his scent glands―just one of many ways he usually liked to leave his scent all over Eddie. He tended to prefer rubbing his cheeks against his glands, but licking was more intimate. It also helped him get a better sense of what Eddie was feeling.

And right now Eddie felt  _ good. _

Which meant that he shivered when Rufus licked the gland. It felt good. It always did, of course, because scent glands were  _ sensitive _ and his neck was sensitive  _ anyway, _ but… Well, it just put him in a certain kind of mood, right now. And he was not at all complaining.

Picking up on that easily, his alpha of course nibbled gently at the gland and pressed him down a little more firmly. Eddie keened softly, and after the shit they’d been going through recently getting fucked stupid sounded  _ really _ nice, so he was perhaps more excited than he should be at this point in time. Rufus had barely touched him and he could already feel himself starting to get slick.

And, obviously, Rufus could tell.

He chuckled as he nibbled his way up Eddie’s neck, rumbling out a soft, “Eager, babes?”

Eddie didn’t have words to reply with―he barely managed an affirming noise. He just wanted to be taken care of and feel good, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to admit that out loud. He built so much of himself around not being a simple omega who just wanted to be a homemaker, who wanted to be taken care of. It was hard to admit that, you know, being under his alpha and feeling safe and protected was  _ nice _ and that a little bit of licking and nibbling and thinking about the possibility of sex got him slick when he felt safe and protected.

Really, it was a surprise that he wasn’t so hung up on how indignant he felt about it that his arousal went away.

But he apparently wasn’t  _ quite _ indignant enough about it for that, and he hated admitting it but he was glad. After all―when Rufus pulled back to look at him, he looked pleased, and maybe a little smug. Eddie liked seeing him pleased. Not enough to submit to his will  _ all _ the time, of course, because he could never like him enough to give up his independence, but he liked it enough to not be upset about the smug part.

“Just lay back and be pretty, okay?” Rufus said, smiling down at him, “Let me take care of you. It’s been a while.”

Eddie churred his agreement, but nevertheless reached up to pull Rufus down for a kiss, which Rufus happily provided. And Eddie practically melted into the bed, arms wrapped around Rufus’ neck while they kissed. It was soft, languid―not the usual hurried and rather bitey kisses they exchanged when Rufus had plans to knot him. Eddie… Could get used to it. Was this what being submissive would get him? Or was this just a one-time thing because Rufus was stressed enough he knew that if he was any rougher he might seriously hurt him?

Eddie guessed it didn’t matter, and when Rufus inevitably nibbled at his bottom lip he keened and opened his mouth without a fight or a complaint. Rufus rumbled out a pleased noise and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Again, Eddie didn’t fight or complain. Having Rufus’ tongue in his mouth while he was held down felt nice, and he was finding he didn’t really feel like fighting at all today.

No reason to fight if he was enjoying it, after all.

He did, however, gently bite down on Rufus’ tongue to hold it in place while he sucked on it, and boy did he like the noise Rufus made in response. So he did it again the moment he was presented with the opportunity.

Rufus rolled his hips down against him, brushing their cocks together through the layers of clothes between them. Eddie, though embarrassed as soon as the noise left him, moaned right into Rufus’ mouth. Friction after having his mouth tongue fucked for however long they’d been kissing was a welcome change and it felt  _ good. _

Rufus growled when he moaned, holding him tighter and pulling back to return his attention to Eddie’s neck and trail kisses and nips over the exposed skin. He also, to Eddie’s delight, pressed in closer and ground them together slowly.

The redhead panted and moaned softly, and each of his noises seemed to make the older man more forceful. He wasn’t complaining. The increased pressure of his motions made him feel even safer, and that combined with everything else just amounted to a very nice, relaxed cocktail of feelings.

Eventually, Rufus pulled back and pulled off of him.

And, somewhat startled, Eddie whined at the loss and half-sat up to follow him.

The older man chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again.

“I’m right here,” He soothed, “I’m not going anywhere. I just need to get us out of these clothes.”

Feeling a little foolish, Eddie flushed and looked away. The brunette just chuckled again and kissed his forehead, running fingers through his hair before pulling away again. Eddie stayed firmly in place as Rufus stripped off his shirt and pants, knowing that if he tried to move to take his own clothes off he’d probably get growled at, and he really didn’t mind the idea of letting Rufus take his clothes off of him.

And then Rufus, rumbling in approval, moved back in and helped him out of his clothes, discarding even his boxers despite having kept his own on for the moment.

“You’re awful complacent today,” He commented after pressing Eddie back into the bed and kissing him silly. Eddie could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

“I don’t feel like fighting,” Eddie told him with a shrug, and when Rufus seemed to tense he continued as if he hadn’t, “And you’re not trying to do anything I’m at all opposed to you doing, so… Aside from my pride? There’s no point in  _ not _ being complacent.”

The slight tenseness that had taken over Rufus’ shoulders promptly relaxed right out of them, and he smiled. “So you  _ do _ like it when I take care of you.”

Flushing, Eddie looked away again, but said, “Well, yeah. What omega in their right mind wouldn’t?”

Rufus rumbled happily and his hands squeezed on Eddie’s hips. “Oh, baby, I never thought I’d get to hear you say that. You  _ like _ it…”

“I like it,” Eddie agreed, flushing further.

Rufus kissed him hard in reply, but it wasn’t rough in spite of the pressure. Eddie felt himself all but leaking slick, which was embarrassing, but not at all surprising.

“I should prep you,” Rufus said, somewhat out of breath, when he pulled back.

“You won’t need to.” The redhead told him, entire face red.

He knew how his body worked. If he was  _ this _ slick, he was already loose enough to take Rufus. And Rufus’ pupils visibly dilated in response to his words and, presumably, the scent of his arousal.

“You want my knot?” Rufus rumbled lowly, squeezing his hips.

Against his will, Eddie whined.

Rufus clearly understood the unspoken meaning behind the noise, because he grinned and pulled away to kick off his boxers. He settled quietly between Eddie’s legs and Eddie opened them wider just to make sure there was enough room for him.

Rubbing up against him, Rufus’ grin turned somewhat sharp. Eddie saw the change immediately, spared a second to worry what it might mean, but ultimately decided he’d just have to deal with it as it happened. If ‘Rufus’ decided to put in an appearance, well… Eddie knew what he was into. He was willing to work with or against him to keep himself safe, even if all he wanted was for his alpha to take care of him right now. If he needed to kick him, he would.

“Tell me what you want.” Was what came out of Rufus’ mouth instead of any threats or growls, though, and as relieved as Eddie was he was also embarrassed to high hell.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the heat return to his cheeks swiftly. “I…”

“C’mon, baby,” Rufus coaxed, rubbing teasingly against his hole.

“... Want you to take care of me,” Eddie finally managed to mumble, “Want you to knot me.”

Rufus crooned softly at him, clearly pleased he’d said it out loud without further coaxing. And then he was pressing slowly into him and Eddie tensed just a bit as the familiar thick heat of Rufus’ cock speared him open. As soon as Rufus had sunk into the hilt and leaned down to kiss him, he felt himself relax.

The older man slowly rocked his hips, motions shallow but just enough to have Eddie whining out little moans into his mouth.

Of course,  _ of course, _ Rufus continued those slow, teasing motions until Eddie fully relaxed. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted to take care of him.

But when he seemed sure that Eddie was ready for it, he didn’t hesitate to draw out almost to the tip and push back in. It was slow, a dragging motion that had Eddie breathing out a groan. The next few thrusts were much the same. They were just this side of being pleasurable enough for a moan and it was as frustrating as it was nice. In comparison to their usual sex this was much closer to Rufus taking care of him than just fucking him, and Eddie wanted to be taken care of.

“Feel good, baby?” Rufus purred, having sped up just enough to wrench a moan out of Eddie’s mouth.

And the redhead would be embarrassed later, but right then he didn’t even think before responding, out loud, “Yes, yes…”

It would not be the last time he said something he wouldn’t normally let himself actually say, today.

And Rufus just pressed him down and kept on thrusting into him and all but drinking in his moans. His motions were careful, calculated, and Eddie  _ knew _ and it drove him nuts knowing Rufus was completely in control of himself while he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. All of the coherent thoughts he  _ did _ have slid right out of his head when Rufus shifted his hips and the next thrust hit his prostate.

“There we go, baby,” Rufus rumbled softly, shifting to nose at his chin and kiss the bits of his neck that he could reach, “There we go.”

Eddie leaned his head back, allowing him access to his throat, and breathed out pleased moans as his hands found their way around Rufus’ shoulders to hold him close. The only other time he knew of when he felt this clingy, this driven to be taken care of, was when he was in heat, and that was just the slightest bit concerning. But he knew this wasn’t a heat so it had to be that he was just… Desperate right now. Desperate for this kind of… Uncharacteristically delicate loving.

He guessed there wasn’t much he could do, nor anything he really  _ wanted _ to do, concerning that. He’d just ride the urge until it was gone.

“I love you,” Rufus uttered as he laved his tongue over his scent glands, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Eddie replied without even a second’s hesitation.

Thinking of his heat, though (and he really couldn’t get it off his mind while he was well on his way to getting knotted), he had to admit he wasn’t looking forward to sharing one with Rufus as much as he probably ought to be. So far he’d been on so many suppressants and so much birth control that Rufus hadn’t even been  _ around  _ him during a heat since high school, let alone  _ shared _ one with him.

But he’d gone off his suppressants three months ago and they  _ should _ be getting fully out of his system right about now, so his heat was  _ probably _ soon because he hadn’t had a full one in literal  _ years. _ Just brief, one-day horny-fests every few months that forced him to pretend he was sick so he could call in to work or send emails to his professors explaining why he wouldn’t be in class.

Point was, sharing a heat with your chosen mate was supposed to be exciting, right?

But with Rufus, there was always the chance that smelling him in heat would make ‘Rufus’ put in an appearance and Eddie wasn’t wild about the idea.

A well-timed, well-placed bite to his throat brought him back to the present and he keened, mouth falling open somewhat uselessly. Rufus didn’t do much in reply to that but chuckle breathlessly and trail bites over his throat.

“So good for me,” Rufus mumbled as he sped his hips a little bit and reduced Eddie to an unthinking, moaning mess once more, “So good and pretty and perfect. Love you. My pretty little omega…”

Eddie whined his name when the words processed, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself blush.

Rufus was not deterred. “Gonna fill you up good, baby. Promise. Gonna take real good care of you.  _ Real _ good.”

The younger man whined again, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. This was not what he expected would get him close―being complimented, being promised that he’d be taken care of. Obviously he’d been missing out all this time.

“Rufus, I’m…”

“Good,” The older rumbled approvingly, not needing to be told what he meant, “Go ahead, baby. Such a good boy…”

And, embarrassing as it was, that was pretty much all it took. He tensed up beneath Rufus, muffled a moan by biting his lip, and came right then and there.

“Good boy,” Rufus mumbled to him, not stopping or slowing down, “ _ Good _ boy. I love you.  _ I love you… _ ”

And Eddie’s brain was blank, good feelings flooding his system and temporarily washing out the stress and worry and everything else. He continued to cling to Rufus as the other tightened his grip and began to thrust a little more erratically. Sure, it was a little much given he’d  _ just _ cum and his dick was making a valiant effort to get hard again, but…

“Knot me,” He mumbled, not thinking about anything before he said it, “Please?”

And Rufus groaned, burying his face in his neck and holding him and then,  _ then… _ Just a few more erratic thrusts and his knot was swelling and he was pushing it past Eddie’s rim and locking them together as he came. There were some half-assed twitches of his hips that made both of them pant, but Eddie wasn’t entirely sure they were deliberate.

Rufus didn’t really waste any time recovering or letting Eddie recover―just began to gently tongue-bathe his boyfriend’s throat and the underside of his chin while he massaged his hips.

“I love you,” Rufus mumbled.

“Love you too,” Eddie managed to respond, pleased as anything and not willing to do anything (or even  _ think _ anything) that would ruin that.

Of course, he knew that clinging to this good feeling and wanting to be taken care of, especially to this extent, meant his heat was closer than he would like. He’d have to warn Rufus eventually.

“Pumpkin,” He finally managed to murmur, when Rufus’ knot had gone down and the older man was pulling out.

Rufus hummed in question, pausing above him.

“My, uh…” He blinked his eyes open to look at him, “My heat’s coming soon.”

Rufus blinked down at him, and Eddie knew what he was thinking.

“I went off my suppressants a couple months ago. Doc said I needed to give it a rest before I fucked my system up forever.” He explained, “And the meds  _ should _ be more or less out of my system, so…”

Rufus blinked at him again, then slowly nodded, and then, even slower, smiled. “So  _ that’s _ why you smell so goddamned  _ good. _ You’re not on anything to mess with your scent.”

Eddie nodded, giving him a half-smile.

He chose not to broach the subject of worrying what might happen during his heat. Not right now.


End file.
